super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello VS. Strider Hiryu
Donatello VS. Strider Hiryu is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Donatello, the smartest TMNT against Strider Hiryu, the high tech mercenary ninja. Season 1, Episode 23. Description TMNT VS Strider! This battle is between 2 smart ninjas to see who is the better and smarter ninja. Will TMNT's smartest purple banded turtle ninja de-cypher the high tech ninja or will the mercenary with the science sword make the smartest turtle come out of his shell? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The Ninja is one of the deadliest killers in fictional history and these 2 show no restraints in taking on their foes. Boomstick: Donatello, the purple banded, smart Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Wiz: And Strider Hiryu, the mercenary ninja from the future. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Donatello (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (1991) - Cowabunga*) Wiz: In New York City, a ninja named Hamato Yoshi lived in the sewers of New York and one day picked up 4 baby turtles. Until on that very same day, mutagen fell on him and the 4 baby turtles and turned them into mutants, and so came out of this are Master Splinter and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. TMNT has their leader Leonardo, the goofball, Michelangelo, the powerhouse, Raphael and the smartest of the bunch, Donatello. Boomstick: You know, it's very odd that all the turtles are named after the famous Renaissance Artists. Anyways, Donatello is the brains of the bunch and he is the one to think of plans to take his foes down along side his brothers. Wiz: Donatello has a way with machines and is an expert hacker in the enemy's technology. He also can make his own experiments, like when he needed to help his brothers Leonardo and Raphael after getting infected by a parasitic wasp and got infected, but he, Leo and Raph got saved by Michelangelo when using the same experiment antidote that Donatello was trying to make. Boomstick: Donnie wields the Bo Staff, a ninja weapon that's basically a stick and you can use it to whack people everywhere, including on the head. But that's not all Donnie uses, he also can use shurikens to pin his enemies, so they can't escape. Wiz: Donatello also can use his Bo Staff as a weapon that is defensive, since he needs to keep himself from being attacked from behind by the Foot Clan and Kraang when hacking into their security systems. So Donatello basically gives himself protection from his enemies, if they are trying to sneak attack him. Boomstick: Most mutant villains struggle against Donnie's brains and level-headed capabilities, so Donnie's not gonna go down easily. However, Donnie needs his brothers to be able to handle his opponents and without them he is pretty much stuck in a rock and a hard place. (*Cues: TMNT - Shell Shock*) Wiz: He has even learned to use other items as weapons, which is what Master Splinter was teaching the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the first place. At first Donatello in that lesson was trying to use Raphael's twin Sai, which was very difficult because he only knew how to use his Bo Staff and later when rescuing Timothy from the Foot Clan's plans on turning Timothy into a mutant, Donatello finds a broom to use as a weapon. Boomstick: What the hell, why would anyone use a broom as a weapon? Brooms are meant to clean up things, it's not a good choice to use as a weapon. Wiz: Well, due to Donatello have been trained by Splinter with his Bo Staff so often, he wouldn't have too much trouble using a broom in combat, due to the fact that a broom is quite similar to his Bo Staff. So honestly, using a broom isn't too bad of a choice to use as a weapon when you're used to fighting bad guys with a stick. Boomstick: I guess you got a good point there. There are far worse things to as a weapon, like dog poop and that's more disgusting than anything. Wiz: Let's not go there, that's way too disturbing to hear. Especially if someone can easily get sick just from hearing that. Boomstick: Well anyways, even without any weapons, Donatello is a badass and defeated many of his foes even in a weakened state. Cause he's so determined to get the job done, even if it means sacrificing his own life to save others. What a brave turtle to risk his life to protect the ones he loves. (*Cues: TMNT - I Love Being A Turtle*) Wiz: Due to being a turtle, he likely can take more punishment than an ordinary, especially with having smaller organs and more muscle mass compared to any humans. However, he's still able to be put down and possibly even die from a stab to the chest. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean he's a pushover, there have been many times where he was about to die and thanks to one of his cunning plans managed to survive and escape. So yeah, never underestimate him especially when he's determined to get his job finished. Wiz: Donatello can even go toe to toe with his friend Dark William X, who's 20 times smarter than the average man. And those two get along real well even with their differences. Boomstick: Man, Donnie is actually a really smart turtle, even with him not being the best in power because he prefers brains over brawn when fighting the bad guys. Which as we all know is not always able to work for us. Wiz: He's no expert strategist, since that's Leonardo's job, but Donatello's considered to be the most level-headed of the 4 turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension. Boomstick: Who would have thought the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would have a real awesome ass kicking nerd? It's pretty unbelievable, if you think about it. Donatello: Gentlemen and Raphael. Strider Hiryu (*Cues: Strider - Stage 1 Theme then cues【Nam Kap】 Defense Sphere (1Stage Demo) ~ Step into (1Stage BGM1) 【BGM】*) Boomstick: His name literally meaning Flying Dragon, Strider Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age. He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech ninja mercenaries. And it's so hard to find a good cyber ninja these days. Wiz: Well, it seems whoever put him there made the right choice. Cause Hiryu far exceeded his teachers' expectations and soon became the youngest student in the organization´s history to reach the highest rank of Special A-Class Strider. Boomstick: What does that mean? Well, even a C-Class Strider has the strength and skill of a whole team of special forces, so just imagine what a Special A-Class Strider can do. Oh wait, you don´t have to cause we´re here to tell you about it! Wiz: After reaching the remarkable rank, Hiryu was requested by the Striders to go on a mission which is to kill a rogue Strider, who surprisingly turned out to be his own sister. And naturally Hiryu was pretty pissed off about the Striders manipulating him and his sister. So after he killed his sister, he decided to immediately retire. Boomstick: Well you can't really blame Hiryu for wanting to retire after a group of people decided to manipulate you and your only family. Cause really, that's just not cool of the Striders to do that to him. Wiz: Yeah, you got a good point Boomstick. That is very cruel of the Striders to manipulate Hiryu and his sister like that. (*Cues: Strider Hiryu Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3*) Boomstick: Strider Hiryu wields a sword cypher known as Falchion, which is kinda like an extendable lightsaber. It generates a blade of high voltage plasma energy which can slice through almost anything. Today, plasma cutters can reach temperatures over 2 million degrees Celsius, cutting through steel and other metals with ease. Wiz: That's impressive that you know all that Boomstick. Cause you're not too far off, it´s a sword with a plasma aura that leaves a trail of death. It can also fire plasma arrows and counter projectiles. And it has a surprisingly satisfying shing sound. Boomstick: I see, well apart from his Falchion, Strider Hiryu wields an enormous arsenal of sci-fi gear and weapons, including the Varga, which is a teleporting device. He uses his Medical Tech to heal his wounds, his Climb Sickles to climb, obviously and the Jump Trick to jump higher. That's weird, I guess they don´t have a thesaurus at the ninja school. He also has a device that can cause earthquakes, shoot fire and launch big balls of electricity. Wiz: And last, but certainly not least, he has 3 types of cybernetic drones at his back and call. Option A are twin satellite bots, which shield Hiryu and shoot many waves of deadly laser discs. Boomstick: Option B is a Robo-Panther. It's a giant robot cat that doesn't need a litter box or need to scratch the shit outta your furniture. ''' Wiz: And finally, Option C is a robotic hawk with bladed wings and over-sized grenades. And I know how much you hate birds Boomstick. (*Cues: Destroy the Terrorists in the Occupied City - Strider 2*) '''Boomstick: Hiryu´s speed and agility are off the charts. Which is pretty fortunate, since he doesn´t seem to ever use his ninja stealth skills. He´s even fast enough to dodge shadow tag bullets: highly advanced ammunition designed to track supersonic targets, like Striders. Basically, anti-aircraft rounds for people. That's really impressive, because anti-aircraft bullets are frickin hard to avoid. And he's even strong enough to slice through the human body with just a Karate Chop. Wiz: Hiryu has somehow been in retirement for over 2,000 years; likely because of the advanced medicine of the future. Yet despite distancing himself from the Strider program, he has been pulled outta retirement more times than John McClane. Boomstick: He´s fought dinosaurs and giant robots, destroyed a moon-sized space station, and is so badass he considers huge flying warships mere toys. He even slew the magical creator of the world... twice. Apparently, God is no match for this future ninja. Wiz: Strider Hiryu is one ninja, you don't want to mess with. Boomstick: No kidding, because you will end up getting yourself killed by him. Wiz: So if you see Strider Hiryu, you better stay on his good side. Strider Hiryu: No place for amateurs. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Donatello stands behind a pillar and sees a case that is glowing and he isn't sure why it's glowing. Strider Hiryu sees the case while in the shadows and sees someone open the case to see that there is a mysterious object inside the case. A member of the Foot Clan is then seen by both of them closing and guarding the case with the mysterious item inside and both of them want to know what the item is. Donatello then pulls out his Bo Staff and makes the sharp point stick out making him ready to strike. Strider Hiryu also pulls out his weapon, the Cypher, to strike the member of the Foot Clan and get the item as well. As they both struck, the member of the Foot Clan then falls apart and Donatello and Strider Hiryu get themselves ready to fight each other. FIGHT! Donatello throws his shurikens at Hiryu, but misses because his opponent ducked so fast that it was hard for him to notice. Strider Hiryu then comes up to Donatello and punches him in the face making him get more of an opportunity to damage him. Donatello then tries using his shell to take down his opponent by bumping it into him, however Hiryu managed to block the shell and toss him into a wall. Strider Hiryu then brings out his Option A drones to shoot the waves of lasers and gave a ton of damage to Donatello, making him feel a lot of pain. Donatello then throws his Kusarigama at Strider Hiryu, however it got cut up by the Cypher so he was running out of weapons to actually hurt his opponent. Strider Hiryu then sends his Options B and C drones to attack Donatello, however, he quickly wrecked all of the drones that Hiryu sent out to get him killed. Donatello and Strider Hiryu then stand on an eye beam and strike each other with their weapons, as Donatello was about to stand up he then noticed that he got badly hurt and his shell was cut through. Strider Hiryu slices Donatello up with his cypher and turned him into turtle meat. Hiryu then walks away and gets the item that the member of the Foot Clan was guarding and teleports out of the building. KO! Results Boomstick: Wow that was an awesome ninja fight. Wiz: Donatello was an incredibly smart turtle and his skills were certainly a match for Hiryu's gadgets. But his arsenal was useless against the Cypher and the only weapon that could really stand up to the Cypher, surprisingly his Bo Staff. Boomstick: The Bo Staff is mostly made of wood, so you'd think it would break immediately after one hit from the Cypher, but the staff is also somewhat made of iron, which is a surprise. And it has managed to survive an explosion from a bomb without even a scratch. Wiz: Donatello may be strong enough to whack someone hard with his Bo Staff that they get a concussion, but Hiryu is strong enough to cut through the human body clean with only his bare hands. And while Donatello is fast enough to block machine gun bullets, Hiryu is fast enough to dodge anti-aircraft bullets. Boomstick: And comparing their speed Hiryu is over 50% faster than Donnie, which means he didn't really need to worry about taking the turtle down. Wiz: While Donatello did his best in the fight, Hiryu's strength, speed and arsenal were just too overwhelming to him. Boomstick: In the end Hiryu "Donatell-owned". Wiz: The winner is Strider Hiryu. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles